


Meteor Shower

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Romantic Harry, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is full of romantic words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For EvAEleanor who wanted a kiss under a meteor shower.

Grimmauld Place garden was chilly, but that hadn’t dissuaded Harry or Draco from watching the meteor shower. Lights sprinted through the heavens as the two wizards wrapped themselves in warming spells. 

“Watch the skies,” Draco chided gently. “The Perseids being this observable is a rare treat. Tonight is so clear and bright.”

Harry smiled. “They’re very beautiful,” he agreed, “but I’d rather look at you. You glow brighter than any star.”

Draco laughed at Harry’s romantic silliness, but he couldn’t help but enjoy it. 

He offered up his check for a kiss, never taking his eyes from the show above.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
